


A Voice into the Sky

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Violence, ChanSoo - Freeform, Desire, Fighting, Gang Violence, Kismesis, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Opposites AttractBut in Chanyeol's case, Kyungsoo was everything he wasn't.And Kyungsoo's honesty was something he will never understand.Even under the rhythm of their hearts in bed.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. North's VOICE and South's SKY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I'm finally putting out this ChanSoo fic for Chanyeol's birthday!  
> I know, I'm a bit late but it's 27th on our time so... yeah. lol.  
> But anyhow, it's just a bit of randomness that popped out of nowhere and I'm not even sure if it makes sense but here it is!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy as you read through it!
> 
> -Kimi

There it was again. The burning desire to crush the man who stood in front of him. The very pit of his stomach churning at the thought that the small fry thought he was better than Chanyeol. Him? A guy who just recently formed his own vigilante group and declared the city’s North territory as theirs. He couldn’t help but scoff. A small guy like him was everything Chanyeol wasn’t. He didn’t carry the same dominance that Chanyeol had, nor did he have the commanding authority and physique that he had. Chanyeol was the sublime being. A person who stood atop the pyramid, an alpha of the highest breed.

Nevertheless, the guy who stood in front of him was everything he wasn’t.

And that riled his insides, gravitating closer to the core of his hatred with a bounce of arousal.

“This is our territory, Yeol. You shouldn’t cross the line.”

That deep voice always sent this electrifying shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. It was unnerving, reckless, arousing. He felt completely vulnerable against that voice. Thoughts of pounding, thrusting, overnight sex swirled into his mind. Those eyes. They looked at his very soul, ripping him open to bare everything he hid inside. Nothing was left unscoured. He hated him, despised the guy to the point of rejection.

“If you did your job properly, I wouldn’t have to cross the line to do your job for you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol’s tone was low, venomous. He wanted to show who was dominant between them.

His shadow was tall enough to cover the guy, to embrace him into his own darkness filled with desire. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into an ecstasy to lose their minds into their carnal desires. But he despised the guy’s arrogance. Despised how Kyungsoo looked at him without an ounce of terror in his eyes. There was nothing.

“I’ll… I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo was quick to apologize.

Chanyeol clenched his jaw at the apology. He didn’t need it. He hated how Kyungsoo would always apologize, lower his head to bow and submit to his threats. He hated how Kyungsoo just did whatever was needed to settle their differences. He wanted more. He needed to talk to Kyungsoo to despise more of him. To hate him. To drive into him and make him scream more than his name.

“Better remember this.” Chanyeol turned, gripping his hands into a tight fist as he pushed the thoughts away.

Kyungsoo’s group, VOICE, started questioning their leader. He was the strongest fighter in their city, and as far as they know, he could even beat the leader of SKY—Chanyeol. But he always shows submission towards the guy, which always made it seem odd.

“How come the leader always apologizes to that SKY leader? He’s acting so arrogant in front of our leader like he’s some big shot.” One of the new recruits asked. His curiosity was at its peak after seeing this happen for the third time.

“Sehun right? You’re new here, so you don’t know their history. Apparently, our great leader is in love with the leader of SKY.” Minseok, one of VOICE’s founding leaders, stated as he glanced at Kyungsoo who sat at his usual couch in their headquarters.

Minseok is Kyungsoo's best friedn and the group's advisor, immediately interjected when he heard the question from the newbie. “But… the idiot hates our leader with a passion.”

A small apartment-office that they rented from Minseok's aunt. She was kind enough to let them borrow the place since it wasn’t used, and she was planning to sell it to someone. The place has been cleaned properly to become a welcoming home to their group.

Couches were near the entrance while a big divider covered the rest of the room. Beyond the divider is practically a playroom where people played card, billiards and even darts. There’s another set of couches near the windows, and this spot was always reserved for Kyungsoo.

“Is that why he’s always so… disappointed after meeting him? He often stares out the window with that kind of look, it’s weird.” Sehun asks Minseok.

“Hmmm… Yeah. Some things just never change.” Minseok answers, scoffing into a smile as he looks at Kyungsoo.

In the Sky headquarters, Chanyeol was pacing in his office. His blood still boiling at the interaction. Something about the way Kyungsoo looked at him irked him. Touching his inner desire and flaring his arousal to intensify. Kyungsoo’s eyes always drowned him into it. Something about the way the guy stared at him just pushed his buttons. He, himself, wasn’t even sure what those buttons did but he felt completely naked against the smaller.

He slammed his fists on his desk, trying his best to let go of the pressure that held his insides. He wanted to let go, release all that frustrations but it was hard with an erection standing tall and proud right inside his pants.

“Uhh… sorry to bother you, boss. But there’s an incident on 4th avenue. Lu Han-hyung gave us the green light but we just wanted to let you know about it before I go.”

Chanyeol heard Jongin’s voice through the door. His tone was riddled with worry and uneasiness. It made Chanyeol sigh as he gripped his fist tighter.

“Yeah… Go ahead Jongin… I trust you guys to do what’s right.”

“We’ll report to you later, boss!” Jongin’s cheerful tone made a comeback, easing Chanyeol’s worry.

He couldn’t help but hiss as he rounded the desk to get to his chair. Easing into it to massage his temples. The image of Kyungsoo still clear in his mind as if it was etched in there for purposes unbeknownst to him. He couldn’t help but clench his jaw as the rising arousal flared inside him, bursting with so much power that he had to work with it. His hand crawling into his pants, unbuttoning them, zipper spreading wide and releasing the beast that’s raring to go out.

His hand immediately encircled his length, a vision of Kyungsoo holding it made his grunt. He could clearly imagine the guy tonguing his dick, tasting the pre-cum that was already leaking out of his slit. He could feel his insides burning with desire to buck his hips forward, pushing it forward into Kyungsoo’s lips. His hands becoming an imaginary replacement for the man he detested. Yet time and time again, he could only feel pleasure every time their eyes meet.

His cock saluting at the presence of the man he hated with all his being. How did he even come to hate him? There was no clue that resided in his mind. No reason, no excuse. He just knew that he hated him, despised him enough, yet his carnal desires pushed him to want the guy. He wanted to ram his dick deep into his hole. Lick every inch of him until there’s nothing left to discover.

He wanted Kyungsoo, need to be inside him with so much force that Kyungsoo only knew how to mutter his name. he wanted the guy to desire him as much as he desired him. But it was pointless, useless to think so when he knew that the guy equally hated him.

The feelings of loathing brewing at the top of their throats, spitting venomous words that will only burn each other.

But he only thought of it. Because as much as he wants to deny it, Kyungsoo was nothing like what he hated. He was down to earth, apologetic, angelic. He was everything Chanyeol wasn’t and he hated it so much that it turns him on.

The very thought of Kyungsoo writhing underneath him brought him so much pleasure that no sooner than he could call out his rival’s name, he was already spurting his white seed all over the floor and on to his pants. He cursed, but he couldn’t deny that Kyungsoo was someone who could bring him to his knees. The pleasure that the guy brought him was something he could never deny despite his mind screaming otherwise.

The next time they met, it was at a café.

Chanyeol was enjoying his coffee, a rare occurrence since the formation of SKY. He hasn’t really had a proper break since then. But when VOICE made its debut, their group finally managed to take breaks. Having a vigilante group was great for the city but it wasn’t all that perfect. There would still be idiots who would try to raise crime into the city. More than that, there would be those who form gangs just to oppose them.

It was hard. But seeing that they were able to help people, it was also rewarding.

Chanyeol finally managed to get a break, something that Luhan pushed him to get since he hasn’t had a decent day off since day 1. It felt different when he wasn’t doing anything. He felt like he had all the time in the world.

“It’s nice to see you relaxing like this again.”

It was that deep voice that pushed Chanyeol to the edge. His heart hammered inside his chest, trying to jump out and commit all kinds of idiotic expressions towards the man that owned that voice.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, grazing it with his teeth as he turned to look at the leader of his rival group.

“Are you some kind of stalker?” Chanyeol’s words were venomous but the look on Kyungsoo’s face was anything but offended. He was peaceful, calm, composed, and Chanyeol hated every bit of it.

“And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?” Kyungsoo smirked, allowing himself to sit on the vacant chair right in front of Chanyeol.

“Fuck you.” Chanyeol stated, more of an insult than anything.

But to someone who was trying his best to act confident against the SKY’s leader, Kyungsoo immediately darted his eyes down. A red blush coating his cheeks as embarrassment filled him. The answer didn’t come off as offensive, rather, it felt like a challenge.

Chanyeol scoffed, looking out the window to calm his turmoiled mind. He was already thinking of ways to make Kyungsoo scream his name. He wanted the guy writhing underneath him, screaming for nothing but more of Chanyeol. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away until he heard the other leader answer.

“W-would you… really do it?”

Shock.

That was the best expression that drowned Chanyeol at the moment. To hear the other leader ask for this kind of confirmation shook him to the core. The insult that he intended turned into a challenge, one that the other leader accepted without a fight.

Chanyeol hated it, hated it so much to the point that his dick flinched in excitement. It was his chance, a point where he could fuck the shit out of the guy. To grip his hips and buck his erection inside, ramming everything inside to the point where Kyungsoo would think nothing but to praise him, to call for him, to need more of him, to surrender and submit.

But arrogance was in Chanyeol’s blood; he would never step away from a challenge, especially when it came to Doh Kyungsoo. So he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he challenged Kyungsoo with a smirk.

“What if I could? What are you gonna do about it?”

\---

The distance they covered from the coffee shop to Kyungsoo’s apartment was a haze in Chanyeol’s mind. His body was moving on its own, prepared to devour Kyungsoo with all his being. Wanting to see how the guy would surrender, submit into his dominance and beg for nothing but him.

He watched, with a mixture of loathing and irritation as Kyungsoo unlocked his door. He could see how the smaller was shaking, maybe afraid of what was coming to him.

This was the perfect way to make him surrender. To finally rise above the guy he despised.

“I-It’s… not much but… come in.” Kyungsoo urged but Chanyeol wasn’t about those tiny details about welcoming him into his abode.

This was going to be their den. A place where they’d both settle their affairs that the world wouldn't get a chance to get a glimpse of.

No one would be allowed in there. No one.

The doorway had become nothing but a gate into the mist of lust that would encircle them. Their lips met with aggressive need. Teeth grazing into each other as they sucked and tongued each other. Hands travelling from one body part to another, discovering places that felt nice and parts that they didn’t find appealing.

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s shoulders and they were too thin for his liking, he needed to feed the smaller more. He wanted more meat into the guys he was kissing.

Then his hips. Chanyeol wanted to hold more. Wanted to give Kyungsoo more food to fill those lovely hips. He’d like to see them fuller, more handful than he wants.

And then Kyungsoo’s lovely curves from behind. Unfortunately, Chanyeol didn’t have any complaints about them. They were perfect, fitting on his hands as if they were made for it in the first place.

When he heard Kyungsoo’s moan against his ear as he lowered his lips to lick the smaller’s neck, his shaft throbbed inside his pants. There was a certain point of excitement that stroked his ego, one of them was Kyungsoo’s moan that relinquished his melancholy. It was replaced with nothing but hunger that Kyungsoo only satiated.

“C-Chanyeol… b-bed…” Kyungsoo’s voice faltered as Chanyeol found that curve along his neck, digging his teeth into the curve. A passion brewing inside to mark Kyungsoo.

“Bed…” Kyungsoo moaned again. The desire to get into his bedroom was strong even against the raging fire that burned in front of him. Chanyeol was nothing but desire he wanted to fill.

The taller, who heard every word that left Kyungsoo’s lips, disregarded it. There was no need for a bed when they could do everything right where they were. He wanted to hear more than words out of Kyungsoo’s lips. He wanted to hear more of that lovely moan that escaped the junction of his throat. He needed more of whatever that heavenly sound was—no matter where they were.

“Weren’t you asking me if I could fuck you…? Do you really need a bed for that?” Chanyeol’s voice drawled inside Kyungsoo’s ears. The VOICE’s leader felt his body shiver into Chanyeol’s tone. He could feel his spirit losing to Chanyeol’s eagerness to fuck him senseless.

“Lube.” Kyungsoo reasoned.

It made sense. In Chanyeol’s mind, it was indeed something they needed. Ravishing Kyungsoo could wait if he could get lube.

Is lube really that important, though?

His will questioned him. Did he need that damn thing?

His mind was split. Should he get the lube or should he just fuck Kyungsoo at the entrance of his own apartment? Was he that much of a horndog to do that? Or was he simply sinking into the desire that he continuously refused?

“Fuck it.” Chanyeol growled as he gave enough space for Kyungsoo to escape his grasp and head into his room. The apartment itself smelled like Kyungsoo, typical.

The room, though, smelled different. Like white liquid along the freshly laundered clothing. Chanyeol’s mind fell into a haze as Kyungsoo’s lips met his. It was soft, familiar, and needy. Kyungsoo’s kiss was pushing him into the edge, making him lose all composure, all reason.

“Damn it.” Chanyeol called out as his shirt flew somewhere into the room. Kyungsoo’s clothes became a pile somewhere along with Chanyeol’s bottom and underwear. The bed welcomed Kyungsoo’s back, one that often embraced his lewd moments when he thought of nothing but Chanyeol.

But this time, it wasn’t just his imagination.

Chanyeol was there and his lips were where Kyungsoo often played himself with. Tongue against Kyungsoo’s rim as tongue fucked his hole into submission.

His lips yearned more of it. Wanted Chanyeol to venture his body, see everything and mark it all as his.

Kyungsoo’s yelp was loud as Chanyeol’s teeth grazed against his grundle, his hands reaching for Chanyeol’s hair and gripping it tightly. If there was something Chanyeol should be proud of, it should be that he knew exactly what he was doing.

The moments of his hallucinations now become an inspiration as he looked at Kyungsoo the way his imagination willed him to. Hearing Kyungsoo’s moan thrilled him, earning momentum to thrust a finger into the hole that he was just sucking. Kyungsoo made it easy for him to enjoy this. The hatred that burned inside him was delighted to see the man he despised cower in abandon before his mouth. He loved how he could do things like this to Kyungsoo, he loved how he could make him surrender in sheer pleasure.

But it wasn’t enough.

He wanted more. To hear his co-leader scream his name and praise him as if he’s the lord who needed worship. He wanted Kyungsoo to call his name and mark it in his lips, wanting nothing but his name to remain in his subconscious.

Two fingers in and Kyungsoo was already trembling. Chanyeol could see the way Kyungsoo’s body was in a panic, unsure what to do and his dick stood. Chanyeol watched as his co-leaders dick throbbed in front of his eyes as he ate him, tongue, teeth and fingers all joining hands to push Kyungsoo to explode.

It wasn’t hard. In fact, it didn’t take too long until Kyungsoo unloaded everything, spilling his white liquid into his own body. Chanyeol felt triumphant, winning over the other’s surrender.

“Don’t think that’s enough.” He grumbled, raising himself from the edge of the bed to place his throbbing shaft into the hole that he was just licking.

“W-wait… Lube is in the first drawer.” Kyungsoo reasoned, wishing that Chanyeol would least use lube before he intruded into him.

No matter how much of an asshole Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was, he still reached for the lube that he requested. And no matter how much Chanyeol detested Kyungsoo, hurting the guy into submission was something he didn’t want to do. He wanted his co-leader to surrender his entirety without the use of pain, to submit entirely to Chanyeol without question nor hesitation.

After enclosing his massive lance with lube, Chanyeol jousted into Kyungsoo’s hole. Squarely aiming into him with precision which earned a loud wail from the guy.

Chanyeol was sure that Kyungsoo loved it, what with his dick trembling back into arousal. He scoffed, this fellow was everything his imagination served. He was nothing but a submissive guy who would accept his dick with open legs. And yet his heart thrummed inside his chest, excitement filling him alongside the rhythmic arousal that pounded into his body.

He hate Kyungsoo, he loathed him, detested the guy, despised him with every fiber of his being. And yet, he loved how he heard Kyungsoo call out his name every time he thrust deep inside, he loved how Kyungsoo’s hands laid itself along his body, he loved how Kyungsoo’s voice became a rhythm he wanted to follow, he loved how Kyungsoo was… Kyungsoo.

He pounded inside the smaller, his dick throbbing into Kyungsoo’s hole as his lips crashed into the smaller’s plump lips. Kyungsoo’s hands were around his nape and he wasn’t even sure why he was letting the guy control him, pulling him into a kiss. He wanted to show him who was boss, how he was the true leader of this city’s vigilante group. He wanted to show off to Kyungsoo.

His eyes concentrated into the smaller’s eyes, the sounds of their moans muffled into the kiss as their lips dug into each other. There was nothing more but pleasure that coated their bodies. Their connection was something sacred, sublime. He didn’t even want to pull out, he just wanted to stay inside. He wanted to dig deeper, reaching places that he didn’t want anyone else to reach.

Chanyeol internally gasped when Kyungsoo tore his lips away, screaming for Chanyeol's name when he reached a specific spot that made his enemy lose his mind. It was all by coincidence but now that he knew where he needed to aim to hear that melodic voice call out his name, he directed his dick right into it. Digging deep into the folds of Kyungsoo’s prostate.

Kyungsoo’s voice called out Chanyeol, unaware that it only fueled the taller’s ego to ram into it faster, with more ferocity than he ever did.

The hands that trapped Chanyeol close to Kyungsoo flew right onto the sheets, gripping it tightly as he felt a rush ramming itself outside of him with each thrust that Chanyeol made. Kyungsoo could feel his throat dry, voice calling out nothing but Chanyeol’s name as he came for the second time.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, thrived at the attention. The very acceptance of Kyungsoo while he drilled deep inside his trench, claiming everything as his.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Kyungsoo…” He called out unconsciously, voicing his desire with merely five words.

Yet those words still spurred something inside Kyungsoo, churning his emotions into a strong turmoil of confusion. His grip on the sheets tightened as Chanyeol picked up his pace. His length pulling Kyungsoo’s insides and pushing it all back inside to breach the deepest parts of Kyungsoo’s hole.

Some words remained hanging, unannounced. They were words that need confirmation, assurance, but they were words that will never find answers.

“Almost… There…” Chanyeol grunted, bucking his hips into Kyungsoo’s.

They were a mess, and their bodies were close enough to share the white glue that Kyungsoo shot out but also far away as if an invisible wall deflected any words to be mentioned.

Thrusting more deep inside Kyungsoo’s tightening hole, Chanyeol found himself pulling Kyungsoo closer to him as he unloaded everything inside the smaller. His dick throbbing as Kyungsoo tightened his walls around it.

“You… You’re weak.” Chanyeol uttered despite gasping for air as his body flopped against Kyungsoo’s.

“Yeah… Sure.” Kyungsoo answered without much thought. His body was burning in excitement despite the initial interaction with Chanyeol. And even though he came twice, he still felt the hardness of Chanyeol’s erection sitting inside his hole. Excitement was one thing, but the anticipation of more plagued him.

“Why the fuck do you keep submitting to me, damn it.” Chanyeol uttered, releasing his irritation as he looked at Kyungsoo.

There was a glimmer of something in Kyungsoo’s eyes and Chanyeol hated it. He hated it so much that felt attracted to it

“Shit.” Chanyeol let out, looking away from Kyungsoo as he let his body’s weight fall on top of the VOICE’s leader.

“Because I like you, you idiot.” Kyungsoo answered, though belatedly, but still full of defiance for Chanyeol.

He saw the guy rise, leaning onto his elbows to look at Kyungsoo. He knew words were about to come out of Chanyeol’s lips but nothing left them. Kyungsoo wondered why Chanyeol didn’t say anything until he saw how the leader of SKY’s ears turned red.

“You didn’t have to spell it out that fast.” Chanyeol gritted. Clicking his tongue as he buried his head into the curve of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Then an idiot like you wouldn’t even understand no matter how much clues I give you.” Kyungsoo’s irritation was apparent on his tone, which Chanyeol didn’t really take properly.

The SKY’s leader glared at the man under him. “You… I fucking hate you.”

“Well… I can’t really complain if you hate me enough to suck my ass.” Kyungsoo smirked at him as an answer.

Chanyeol hated that about Kyungsoo. He was everything he wasn’t. And one more thing that he couldn’t admit to himself was, Kyungsoo was honest. A thing that he hated the most. Because he hated Kyungsoo, hated him so much that he could only feel nothing but desire for the guy that was his opposite.


	2. East's ECHO

The city’s security began to prosper since the day the North and South’s groups decided to work together. If only the East and West’s leaders followed their example, then they could clearly protect the city even better. But what does Chanyeol expect from brute beings that know nothing but fighting[a rumour he thought true]? The East’s ridiculous thirst for fights and the West’s earnest hunger for bad guys always cornered him into thinking that something’s wrong with them.

Of course, that was all because he managed to get into the North’s good side. Kyungsoo was there, after all, the very epitome of his lust that drove him into madness.

But that didn’t mean anything to him. Even if they shared an intimate bond with their bodies, undergoing sacred physical connection, Chanyeol still finds the guy despicable. Now more than ever before.

“So… are you thinking about Kyungsoo again?”

Chanyeol was pulled out of his thoughts when Luhan, his most trusted advisor and best friend, gave him a cup of coffee.

“Why would you even say his name?” Chanyeol felt his chest twist after hearing Kyungsoo’s name out of someone else’s lips.

He shouldn’t feel territorial around the VOICE’s leader. He was anything but possessive. He clicked his tongue before shaking his head, thoughts were always jumbled when it came to Kyungsoo.

“I’ve known you since the day you started walking. You can’t keep secrets from me, Chanyeol. I know so many things about you, its disturbing.” Luhan admitted, a pseudo gag acting out of his throat.

If the coffee weren’t hot and the mug wasn’t breakable, Chanyeol would’ve thrown the damn thing toward his best friend. Leave it to the guy to rile him up with merely a few words.

“Shut up.”

“You really ought to be honest to yourself. Sometimes I wish you’d at least be a bit like Kyungsoo, you know?”

“Shut up, Luhan-hyung. Don’t you have something else to do? Like, I don’t know, walk into a wall or something?”

“That happened once! One time! Fine! Go and wallow in your sorrows! And while you’re at it, get rid of that massive boner in your pants! It’s a huge distraction for the group!” He grumbled, turning around to leave the office as he grumbled. “Damn it, he was so much cuter when he was smaller going _Luhan-hyung, Luhan-hyung!_ Now he thinks he’s all grown up because he scored it with Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He could clearly hear Luhan’s grumbling and it was obvious that it was all meant to be heard.

“Just can’t be honest to himself when he’s been crushing on Kyungsoo since he met him.”

The last line struck a nerve. Chanyeol remembered how he first met Kyungsoo. The guy was weak, terribly so that he always saw him getting bullied by others. He thought he needed to protect Kyungsoo, that the guy would depend on him but when Chanyeol found out that he was a taekwondo player, he felt crushed. Betrayed. If he was skilled in martial arts, then why did he take all that beating? Why did he let others hit him?

He hated Kyungsoo. He loathed how he was so pitiful despite how powerful he was. And then now, he decided to form VOICE. What was he supposed to do when people were in danger? Cower in fear like what he used to do? Chanyeol gritted his teeth at the thought of Kyungsoo’s beaten figure.

“That guy can’t do anything right.” Chanyeol muttered to himself as he checked his phone.

He wasn’t worried about Kyungsoo. No. He was definitely not worried about VOICE’s leader. What he was worried about was the North’s protection that Kyungsoo ruled over. The South had more mischief, but it didn’t mean the North was free from it.

_“H-hello…?”_

Though panting, a low sounding voice answered on the other line. It was just Kyungsoo’s voice and Chanyeol could already feel his boner jumping for joy.

He clicked his tongue, irritated at how his body reacted to the slightest bit of whatever is connected to Kyungsoo.

_“Do you… need anything?”_

_“Make sure to guard the North properly.”_

Chanyeol’s gruff voice answered back. His hands grazed his erection despite his mind stopping him. His mind kept hesitating, he didn’t need to do it right as Kyungsoo is over the phone.

He heard Kyungsoo snicker. It sounded melodic. Like a ripple of water along the riverbanks. It was soothing, calming, arousing.

_“Fuck.”_ Chanyeol let out a whisper.

Silence suddenly ate the line. There was nothing more than their breathing exchanged over the phone. The tension that formed between the two was absolutely frustrating. Chanyeol could feel his erection throbbing, excitement dancing within it knowing full well that Kyungsoo was listening to him. His body wanted to show off, to let him hear lewd noises that would make him run into Chanyeol’s arms.

Though Chanyeol might not be the brightest lightbulb in their city, it didn’t take much for his brain to halt its engines to move when he heard a sound that resembled a moan through the line. His body tensed while his grip on his phone tightened.

_“Are you fucking kidding me right now Kyungsoo…?”_ Chanyeol’s tone was venomous, as the threat was something more animalistic than deadly.

_“No…”_ Even though it was over the phone, Chanyeol could clearly see the image of Kyungsoo sprawled out in bed as he held his boner in his hand. A big lump formed in Chanyeol’s throat, it was evidently a playful hallucination that his mind made up. Because there was no way—no way in hell, that Kyungsoo would do such a thing while they’re talking over the phone.

It was simply uncharacteristic of his rival. Kyungsoo was more upright, honest, someone who would never openly lure him into a trap of lustful pit. All that fact was because Kyungsoo was different from him, oh so different.

But that was simply because his mind has been made up that Kyungsoo was that kind of person. That the man he hated with every fiber of his being was simply depicted as a symbol of perfection which he knew, at the back of his mind, was a complete lie.

He was ready to spit out another venomous reply when Kyungsoo’s voice drawled over the phone with words that caressed Chanyeol’s arousal to heighten to its peak.

_“I want you to fuck me right now.”_

It didn’t take a genius to understand the desire that was brewing out of Kyungsoo’s words. And it didn’t take more than a second for Chanyeol to slam out of his office and into the call of the wild. Disregarding Luhan’s warning of the East’s leader heading their way or the fact that it was raining outside.

No.

Chanyeol’s brain was going haywire with the words he heard from Kyungsoo. Of course, he’ll fuck the guy. He’ll fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to say those words without knowing the consequences of it. More than that, he’ll make sure that Kyungsoo doesn’t issue challenges like this as if he thinks that Chanyeol won’t give him a fight.

The rain was heavy, drenching Chanyeol’s clothes which embraced his skin. His muscles looked so appealing that the people he passed couldn’t help but follow him with their gaze.

But not everyone was impressed with the body he had.

“Yo, Park! I’m here to—” Someone called Chanyeol, but it was all hazy in his mind because he was only thinking of one thing, and simply one thing alone, _fucking Kyungsoo_.

Chanyeol passed the guy who was confused with the way he didn’t even listen nor notice him. Chanyeol didn’t even hear the gasp nor the curse that was directed towards him. What he did notice though, is the fact that someone was just about to punch him in the face. He was fast, deflecting it away before growling at the guy.

“Fuck off!” His low baritone made the guy's entourage of three take a cautionary step back. The loudness of his voice was enough to scare them away but not enough to make them stop from their initial motive.

“I said fuck off!” Chanyeol grumbled as his fist landed on someone’s nose. The feeling of breaking it swept through is skin as his fists landed from one to another. The meaty flesh was felt against his fist, but he was fast to transfer his frustration from one nose to another.

Though Chanyeol ignored their leader, the men who started the attack received blows on their faces. Though they received blows, one of them also managed to land a punch across Chanyeol's lips. The guy taste blood along his tongue. The rush of his blood flowing right through him as he deflected the other punch aimed at him to grab the guy's shirt and throw the guy away.

It was undeniably surprising that Chanyeol was able to get rid of the East’s entourage just because he wanted to do something other than punching people’s faces.

“Stop it Chanyeol! We’re here to negotiate!” Yixing raised, grabbing Chanyeol's shirt but the leader didn’t want to hear any of it.

He simply pushed Yixing, aiming to punch him when the guy clicked his tongue before scoffing. "Let's meet another time."

Though he was supposed to talk to the South's leader about something important, he knew that talking to Chanyeol at that state won't get them anywhere. Contrary to the rumors, ECHO's leader was a patient man who carefully chose his battles. And those battles, he never once lost. Looking at the way Chanyeol's sanity was unreachable, this was a battle he was going to lose.

He stepped back, letting his co-leader pass.

"Hyung... are you sure you should let him go?" Tao, one of Yixing's entourage, asked.

"That's the look of an animal in heat. No matter what you tell him, he's just going to devour us. Are you alright?" Yixing asked as helped his men from the ground.

Time was ticking and Chanyeol already lost enough time because of those idiots that blocked his way. When there was no one else to block his way, his feet stomped forward. He was going to get to Kyungsoo... to teach the guy a lesson he won’t forget.

As soon as Chanyeol rang the doorbell, Kyungsoo was already at the door. The VOICE’s leader pulled it open to gasp at Chanyeol’s overall look. The guy had several bruises on his face, but the guy didn’t seem to mind it. It was lips that welcomed him. They were what Chanyeol needed despite what transpired moments before his arrival.

He needed Kyungsoo, wanted Kyungsoo. His body yearned for Kyungsoo the way his dick felt excitement at the mere sound of the smaller.

“W-What the heck happened to you, Yeol?” Worry was evident in Kyungsoo’s tone but Chanyeol only slammed him onto the wall as he closed the door. Lips met the smaller’s, smacking into them with desire that he couldn’t hold any longer. He needed to lick him, taste those sweet lips that formed hearts whenever he smiled.

Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss, especially when he felt Chanyeol’s erection grazing onto his. There was nothing more ferocious than a lion who’s squared into his prey. And at that moment, Kyungsoo was trapped and no amount of persuasion will halt Chanyeol’s desire to devour him.

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s hands roaming around his body, touching places that he didn’t know could bring him pleasure. It was simply a touch, but he could already feel his arousal rising.

When Chanyeol called earlier, Kyungsoo was just thinking about him after finding a shirt he left. It smelled just like Chanyeol and it made him feel a mixture of emotions. There was a big difference with missing someone and longing for their touch. Kyungsoo felt both, swirling around his chest and his body. His undies were already wet with the pre-cum that had leaked out as he thought of the taller. His fingers, working their way into his hole with so much lube that if Chanyeol were to appear at that moment, he’d fit right in.

He was going crazy, sniffing the guy’s shirt was definitely perverted and he wasn’t sure how he was going to stop himself from going mad.

But then Chanyeol called. The guy never called him, nor texted him. Not once. And yet there it was, the guy’s caller ID on his phone flashing while he was at the verge of losing it. When he heard Chanyeol’s voice behind the line, his reasoning flew out the window and a spur of enticement filled him.

He wanted to hear Chanyeol’s voice with his lips along his skin, leaving kisses that burned into his memory. The guy’s voice was enough to make him reach it, to make him squirt his white liquid onto his sheets. He couldn’t help himself after that, and the words slipped right out his mind when he heard Chanyeol talk about _fucking_. He knew the taller probably said something else, but he was in too deep. And with his reasoning becoming unresponsive, Kyungsoo’s body won over his mind. He wanted to be _fucked_ by Chanyeol right at that moment.

And it was something he was definitely getting with the way Chanyeol was acting so aggressive toward him. Hands cupped his plump bottom, lifting him and heading off to the couch which was just right around the corner. Chanyeol had turned him, making him kneel on the couch as he presented his bottom.

Kyungsoo felt his clothes stripped away from him as lips sucked and teeth nibbled along the skin of his back. He felt every bit of it.

The way Chanyeol’s lips traced every bump of his spine, leaving kisses that made him feel like he’s floating. Chanyeol’s fingers continuously teased his behind, groping his plumpness and passing his hole by merely inches away. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but whine at the teasing. It wasn’t what he expected to happen when Chanyeol came to his apartment with aggression hiding behind his kisses.

Nevertheless, as Chanyeol’s lips neared the bottom of his spine, his breath hitched in anticipation. Tongue grazed behind him, leaving a clear label of Chanyeol’s heat along his skin. He was eager, especially with how his breath left his lips with a shake and a tremble. He wanted more of it.

When Chanyeol’s hands finally spread him open, he heard a scoff behind him. It was embarrassing to be placed into this position. But it was more embarrassing because he knew that the lube that remained in his hole started dripping as Chanyeol spread him.

More than the embarrassment, he anticipated the lips that would come in contact with his throbbing hole, licking him, tasting him, eating him. But there was none. He looked back, hoping that Chanyeol wouldn’t tease him too much.

But with the way Chanyeol’s half-lidded eyes were glaring at him, it was an indication that he must’ve done something wrong.

“W-what…?” Kyungsoo asked, voice trembling with anticipation looming over it.

“Do you even know the consequences of what you said…?”

Kyungsoo felt a lump in his throat. The threat that hid inside the words that left Chanyeol’s lips felt like he wasn’t finished undressing Kyungsoo. Even without clothes covering him, he felt like the guy still had more to remove.

“N-No… I don’t—mmm… I-I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answered under a whimper.

Chanyeol’s expression darkened. Kyungsoo felt like he had answered it wrong, but he didn’t know what the right words would be. He didn’t know what to say, nor what to add so he opted for silence.

With the way Kyungsoo was kneeling on the couch, his whole bottom was clearly out in the open. Free for Chanyeol to do as he pleased. But that position didn’t serve the purpose he needed, so he easily turned Kyungsoo and sat him onto the couch. Chanyeol placed himself between the smaller’s legs, pressed in there with his lips playing with the smaller’s rim.

Kyungsoo bucked his hips forward, wanting to feel more of whatever Chanyeol was doing. He was loving every bit of it. He moaned out when Chanyeol’s fingers were finally there, playing the place he wanted them to be. He had to admit that Chanyeol knew exactly what he was doing it.

As his voice trembled into another moan, Chanyeol pulled away from him. A soft whine slipped out of his lips as he looked back, eyes begging. Though he couldn’t help but admit that the way Chanyeol smirked at him was sexy, he wanted those lips back into the confines of his backside.

“Then I’ll show you exactly what it is.” Chanyeol drawled as his tongue shot out of his lips to lick the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shaft.

He moved his body up, tongue coursing through the smaller’s stomach and onto his chest. Leaving a trail of himself along the smaller’s body.

His fingers pressed against Kyungsoo’s lips, as his head nudged into the crook of the smaller’s shoulder. “Lick.” Kyungsoo could feel his skin crawl at the darkness of Chanyeol’s voice. The low tone sank into his body, making him feel even more aroused than last.

Kyungsoo let out his tongue, licking Chanyeol’s fingers and coating it with his spit. A grunt escaped the confines of his throat when Chanyeol’s teeth sank into his skin. Fingers of the taller still played with his tongue, coating them until they were practically dripping as he pulled them away from his lips.

It wasn’t a second later when he was groaning at the sudden intrusion that he’s been dying to feel. Chanyeol’s fingers made its way into his hole, splitting them inside him like scissors meeting and separating. Kyungsoo sank into the pleasure, letting the fire of desire consume him.

He yelped when Chanyeol reached a sensitive spot, wiggling his bottom while Chanyeol continued to tongue and nibble his shoulders. He loved the simulation, it was more than he could ever ask for and Chanyeol was only making him want more.

But just when he was enjoying it, moaning loudly as the fingers teased him inside. Chanyeol pulled it back out.

Kyungsoo whimpered, hating how his hole was suddenly lonely without Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo whimpered, begging, urging the taller to do him dirty again.

Chanyeol hummed along his skin as he left purple roses that marked his co-leader. Fingers roamed back into Kyungsoo’s throbbing hole. When he felt them back, he welcomed them with a tight embrace. He loved the feeling of Chanyeol invading inside him, playing with him.

Chanyeol’s other hand covered Kyungsoo’s dick, wrapping around it with the pre-cum leaking out of its slit. There were no other words exchanged between the two but the way they moved felt like lovers who’s known everything about each other’s bodies for years. This whole thing was extremely unconventional but nevertheless, it works for them.

Kyungsoo gasped again when Chanyeol’s fingers slid out again and he stopped stroking his erection. The smaller couldn’t help but whimper, he wanted to reach his own release but Chanyeol was making it hard for him to do so.

When Chanyeol’s fingers reached that delightful spot again, it was becoming a momentum. A time where his body started shaking, his insides trembling, his very core leaking with his slick. But alas, Chanyeol pulled back again just when he was reaching that pinnacle of release.

“Yeol… P-please… please…” Kyungsoo whimpered, practically begging at this point. He wanted his release, he wanted to let it out and free the liquid that’s begging to gush out.

“Please what…?” Chanyeol drawled with lips right beside Kyungsoo’s ear.

He felt how the smaller’s dick twitched as his voice entered his system. He let out his tongue, licking Kyungsoo’s ears as he let out a warm breath.

“Yeol… Please… I want to cum.” Kyungsoo begged with eyes begging the taller, lips reclaiming lips as tongue battled against caverns that held warmth.

“Yeol… please… Make love to me.” Kyungsoo’s words felt like caressing lips along Chanyeol’s sanity.

Chanyeol was eager to do as he was asked, leaning his forehead on the smaller who could only look him into his eyes with desire that burned straight through. Their lips closed in, meeting into each other, melting into the heat of the moment.

Kyungsoo’s hands ventured down into Chanyeol’s pants. Letting the taller’s shaft loose, releasing what he’s been wanting inside him.

“Remember what challenging me means.” Challenged Chanyeol who had pulled away from the kiss.

“I’ll… I’ll remember that.” Kyungsoo mumbled, but more as a memo for himself than a promise to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo eyed the taller’s erection, tall and proud. His hands found itself magnetically attracted to the shaft, coating it with his warmth. He could feel himself drooling, excitement filling his core as he stared at what’s coming inside him. He needed it, desired it.

But it wasn’t going in without help. Kyungsoo shifted away from Chanyeol. Though the taller had claimed his other shoulder as his mouth’s territory, he wanted to pleasure his partner. Tongue out and no sooner, he was already wrapping his lips along the taller’s shaft. Wetting it with his own spit, inching deeper to reach as much as he could.

Chanyeol watched, holding the top of Kyungsoo’s head as he stood there. Licking his lips at the sight, he couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He liked the view. And ironic as it may, even if Kyungsoo _is_ the leader of VOICE, he could clearly fill the smaller’s mouth enough to stop his voice from leaking.

But that’s not what he wanted.

He wanted Kyungsoo to let it go. He wanted to hear the VOICE’s leader screaming for more, writing underneath him as he calls out his name. He wants that Kyungsoo, and he was going to get it.

He held the guy’s head, pulling it away from his throbbing dick. He saw how red the smaller’s face was. Face looking like he’s drunk out of his mind with lust. Chanyeol easily moved Kyungsoo out of the couch and onto the coffee table, spreading him open like a feast he couldn’t wait to be devoured.

Chanyeol smiled when Kyungsoo welcomed him inside. The groan that followed was like music to his ears. He was certain that the spot he needed to reach was somewhere the path of his pole but it took him a while to figure it out again.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, grasped Chanyeol’s arms. Digging his fingernails onto the taller’s skin as he moaned into the pleasure. Feeling everything that Chanyeol had to offer. He felt his insides trembling, opening up to release what he’s been deprived of doing.

Chanyeol thrust deep, ramming his entirety into Kyungsoo’s insides. He liked the way Kyungsoo lost himself. The way his co-leader didn’t deprive him of the pleasure of listening to the way he called out his name. to the way his moans were nothing but more and please. He loved every bit of it.

It was getting on his nerves how Kyungsoo’s hands let go of his arms to reach for his erection, gripping it into the rhythm of his thrusts. He didn’t allow him to let go, he wanted Kyungsoo to hold him more. To dig his nails into his skin until he branded him with wounds of their play. Chanyeol grabbed the smaller’s wrists, pulling it away from Kyungsoo’s erection and using it as a support to thrive inside his hole.

Kyungsoo’s questioning eyes thrilled him, he was the one in charge. He was showing Kyungsoo just how much his words meant, a challenge that Chanyeol has yet to let go. He needed to remind the guy how much he hated him, loathed him, fucking detested him that all he could think about was him.

He watched as Kyungsoo finally yelped when he found the spot he was looking for. Chanyeol smirked, earning what he was hoping to accomplish. Thrusting faster, a ploy to get Kyungsoo to cum without as much as a touch on his shaft. He could see the smaller looking at him with begging eyes, pleading him.

Kyungsoo’s voice trembled. “Y-Yeolie…”

Ramming harder into Kyungsoo, Chanyeol smiled as the guy arched his back and whipped his head back. He watched as Kyungsoo rode into his high and his throbbing dick splashed milt all over the smaller’s stomach and chest. He could feel his co-leader’s passage tightening around his erection, making him grunt.

Kyungsoo was panting, the new experience was pulling him more into the pits of madness. And no other man could make him feel that way, no one but the man who was still plunging his hole despite his release.

He watched Chanyeol, gritting his teeth as he pulled one of his legs up to leave kisses on it. He liked how the taller’s lips still marked his body whilst trying to water into his hole. He liked how the taller was doing nothing but take him. Everything of him.

Just when he thought it was going to be enough, Chanyeol proved him wrong. Because the guy wasn’t letting up. He wasn’t stopping, he wasn’t planning to do so yet. It was too much stimulation, even for Kyungsoo. His body was experiencing too much, and he wasn’t sure if it was a bad thing or a good one.

He reached out his arms, hoping to embrace Chanyeol and the guy leaned forward. Their lips capturing each other into a heated dance of passion. Kyungsoo liked how the taller changed his pace, slowing down as their lips tainted each other.

Even if it was only for a moment.

“I told you… remember it well.” Chanyeol’s voice was harsh against Kyungsoo’s ear.

Just when he pulled it all out, Chanyeol slammed it all back in as he pulled the smaller into a tight embrace. Their bodies, falling back onto the couch when Chanyeol continued to pound into Kyungsoo’s tunnel. The VOICE’s leader was calling out his name, biting Chanyeol as he was rushed into another bout of sexual fury. He felt it, Chanyeol’s conviction of showing him who’s on top and he wasn’t planning to argue it. EVER.

Chanyeol felt it burning right under his stomach. It was close, he was just about to let go. He could feel it, torturously stepping close to freedom.

“Yeol… I love you…” Kyungsoo whispered right to his ears and his body shook at the sudden confession. The high he reached that time was nothing compared to the few times they’ve done it. And with what Kyungsoo said, his mind was blown into the turmoil of Kyungsoo’s words.

“W-What did you… What did you say?” Chanyeol gasped, looking at Kyungsoo who looked too out of it. Tired and needing some rest.

“I…” Kyungsoo started but the words were never continued because he fell forward with light snores filling Chanyeol’s ears.

The SKY’s leader let out a deep sigh. Wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s body while the other slept on his shoulder. “You idiot… I told you I hated you.” Chanyeol clicked his tongue as he tightened his hug on the smaller’s body.

\---

“Argh! This is why I told you to take care of your business!” Luhan scolded their boss who didn’t even look guilty of what he did. The older was already furious, enough for him to grit his teeth and fold his arms. One thing that he never did in front of Chanyeol unless angered.

Chanyeol looked away, clicking his tongue as he questioned them “Their guys might’ve just hit a pole or something. Why blame me?”

“I’m looking at the ‘pole’ that hit them yesterday!” Luhan glared. The older, though he works under Chanyeol, shakes his head before sighing. “You better settle this properly. ECHO is outside, so I hope you deliver a proper apology!”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue. “This is all Kyungsoo’s fault.” He mumbled under his breath but Lu Han still picked it up.

“No, it's yours. Stop pinning the blame on someone else. Chanyeol, I think it's about time you settled your matters with Kyungsoo.” Luhan stated and he saw their leader flinch at the statement.

“Oh… I guess you already did. Well, good on you. You finally grew some balls to acknowledge the truth.”

“Shut up.” Chanyeol looked away.

“Whatever’s happening between you and Kyungsoo, you should learn to separate it from SKY’s affairs. So make sure to get ECHO on our side too.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he stood up. Leaving his office, he looked at the receiving area where three couches were made up a U shape. He saw Yixing, ECHO’s leader, sitting alone opposite the coffee table. Three men were with him, sitting on the other couch while the last couch opposite Yixing was vacant.

“I’m sorry if your faces fell on my fists.” Chanyeol grumbled before he bowed and looked away, which made Yixing’s men grumble back in anger.

Yixing let out an exhausted sigh. “I’ll expect a better apology next time but I’m here to make a deal with you.”

Chanyeol raised his brows as he listened to his co-leader.

“I’m offering to form an alliance since you and the North finally decided to unite.” Yixing explained. “I’ve been suggesting this alliance and I hope you accept it.”

“And why should I agree?” Chanyeol asked.

Yixing smiled at the guy. “For years, we’ve been living peacefully in our city. Protecting people within our own territory. But the people fear that one day, we’ll all turn against each other. That’s something I don’t want to happen so I am hoping for an alliance.”

“To calm the people and earn their full trust.” Lu Han stated, making Yixing nod in agreement.

“It’s not such a complicated matter. The alliance also means that we can call upon each other for back up. In case things go awry.”

Lu Han narrowed his eyes at ECHO’s leader, questioning his statement. Chanyeol still looked uninterested about it. “Like I asked… Why should I agree?”

“Word travels quickly from one territory to another, Park. There’s word on the streets that Baekhyun, the West’s leader, is planning to make a move. That’s why I’m hoping to form an alliance.”

“And that concerns me why?” Chanyeol asked, raising his brows at the East’s leader.

Yixing shook his head as he shifted his gaze to Lu Han, who was standing behind the couch that Chanyeol sat on. “Is he always this obnoxious?”

“Yeah. But… what do you mean when you said that Baekhyun is planning to make a move? As far as I can remember, his fascination for Kyungsoo has never been reciprocated.” Lu Han asked, furrowing his brows.

“Why is Kyungsoo involved in this?” Chanyeol immediately shifted in his couch. Looking at Lu Han with surprise evident in his face.

“I forgot that you don’t really listen to anything unless it's about Kyungsoo. Baekhyun has been courting Kyungsoo but he always gets rejected.”

“Where did you even find out about that?” Chanyeol questioned but his advisor simply cleared his throat before looking back at Yixing. “Oi. Answer me.”

“So what is Baekhyun planning?” Lu Han asked, ignoring Chanyeol’s incessant questions about how he found out about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun is planning to eliminate the one that Kyungsoo is interested in. And we all know who that is.”

The words that left Yixing’s lips sent a shiver down SKY’s spines. All of them shifted their eyes to their leader, Chanyeol.

“Me?”


	3. West's Ass Kickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here's the final chapter! I took a while to finally finish this because I've revised the hospital scene like..... multiple times! But after taking a step back and then going back to read it... I feel like it's got this cute vibe to it that I wouldn't change! I feel like it's a cute ending for them.
> 
> So thank you to everyone who read this and continued to wait for it. Thank you for reading and commenting. I really, really appreciate it! I was so happy reading through all the comments that it made me cry. I don't usually receive lots of comments so this made me cry to see lots of you liking it. Thank you!
> 
> **WARNING: There is VIOLENCE AND BLOOD in this chapter so I just wanted yall to know... It's not overly evil but I need to let yall know beforehand at least.**

“Ahh… Kyungjaaa! Just one date. ONE!” Baekhyun called out, whining at the VOICE’s office.

Kyungsoo looked at him with disinterest before looking back at the files on his table. His face devoid of any emotion despite Baekhyun’s incessant pleading.

Baekhyun, the West’s leader, who was labelled as a crazed maniac when it came to perpetrators. He was well known in the West as some reckless guy who would take down his opponents, especially those who he deemed were ‘ _assholes_ ’. Thus the name of their group — Asshole Kickers. The only two-word group from the city’s Crime Prevention Group, which when put together is called S.A.V.E.

South’s SKY, North’s Voice, East’s ECHO and West’s Asshole Kickers.

Though incidentally, the abbreviated letters were never discussed by the founding leaders. The citizens naturally put it together. Though the leaders have not reached an agreement to work together, they know their boundaries and which territories they reign over and protect. Each leader has never trespassed the other leader’s territory since it would be a sign which could lead to confrontation and possibly an absorption of the weaker group.

But with the South and North’s sudden unity, the East and the West started to move.

Luckily, the East’s leader, Yixing, decided to join in the agreed unity between the North and the South. But the West… they have plans of their own.

“Oh, c’mon Kyungja~! I travelled all the way here and you’re just going to ignore me again?” Baekhyun looked at the North’s leader with begging eyes. The latter simply look at him for a few seconds before looking back at the pile of paperwork he had to work through.

“I’m surprised you’re still trying to court him, Baek. You’ve been at this for so long, but you haven’t given up.” Minseok chuckled as he passed the West’s leader to hand another folder to Kyungsoo.

“It’s another request.” Minseok whispered to Kyungsoo as he handed it.

“You know me Min-hyung. I never give up, especially until I get what I want.”

Minseok felt a shiver run through his skin as he watched Baekhyun smirk at him. The guy was eccentric, not minding the thin line that separated all the groups. He was a wild card, never adhering to the rules. Never listening. Never giving up until he’s finally satisfied.

“Go back to your territory, Baekhyun. Who knows what kind of trouble your group is brewing again?” Kyungsoo called out.

“Aww… Kyungja, are you really kicking me out again?” Baekhyun grumbled. He stood up before letting out a sigh. “Maybe if I were taller and more of a temperamental bastard than a sweetie you’d like me better, huh?”

Baekhyun was always known as someone who was observant. He knew how to read a person easily, even with a mere change of expression. And with the way Kyungsoo flinched at the words he let out, it was a meaningful discovery.

“Well… better get back to my work then.” Baekhyun uttered, standing from the chair before smirking at Kyungsoo. “I’ll make sure to come back with an offer you can’t refuse next time.”

Kyungsoo didn’t like what Baekhyun said. He knew, at the back of his mind, that it wasn’t going to be good. The West’s leader has been pestering him for a date since he saved Baekhyun that one time. He didn’t know that the guy would turn out to be the crazy leader of the West’s Asshole Kickers.

“Was I… too obvious?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Minseok.

“Baekhyun must’ve noticed it. There _are_ rumours going around, so it’s not hard for him to catch on to things. You know how wild he could get.” Minseok stated. “But don’t worry, Chanyeol’s a tough egg to crack. I’m sure he can handle the West.”

Or so Minseok thought.

“You have a call for a job, boss.” Jongin said, going into Chanyeol’s office. “Lu Han-hyung and the others are doing a different job at the fire station. Do you want me to come with you?”

“What call is it?” Chanyeol asked, looking up at him.

“It’s a welfare check. Apparently, the old man Tenshin working at the car workshop hasn’t shown up at work.” Jongin explained as he read the report. “The owner is concerned because he doesn’t usually miss work. They tried calling him, but the old guy doesn’t answer and since they can’t visit because their shop’s busy, they asked us to do a welfare check on him.”

“How long has he been unreachable?” Chanyeol asked as he stood from his desk to prepare to go outside.

“Today’s the third day.” Jongin answered as he looked at the papers on his hand.

“It’s just a welfare check. I can do it on my own.” Chanyeol said, getting all the things he needed.

“Oh, and if you get the chance, call Lu Han-hyung. He said he needed to talk to you about something.” Junmyeon uttered in a quick call out before their boss left their office.

Chanyeol was quick to get the job done. After talking to the workshop’s owner, he headed straight to the old guy’s residence where he’s supposed to check. Welfare checks are something he didn’t particularly like. Simply because he didn’t know what they’ll find. Most of the time, it’s just someone who’s sick, but there are those rare times when they find dead bodies. Times like those are the most stressful in their group. The paperwork needed and the reports are stressful, plus the continuous visits to the police office to give their statements.

Though they work closely with the city’s police, it still leaves a bad taste in his mouth when the uniformed guys look at them as if they’re lower than them. When in truth, the crime prevention groups that they established do more than those uniformed guys.

On his way to the old guy, he noticed several people walking alongside him. It was two at first and then it turned to five, seven, ten, until he was surrounded. He furrowed his brows, unsure what they wanted from him but if it was a fight, then he’d be glad to deliver it.

“This pole is who Kyungsoo wants to be with?”

Chanyeol whipped his head to the source of the voice. Hearing Kyungsoo’s name coming out of someone’s didn’t sit well with him. Especially with the way he called him a pole.

“Get out of my way. I’m doing a job right now.” Chanyeol uttered as he glared at them.

“I can’t believe he’d actually like someone like you.” Baekhyun scoffed before sliding his hands into his pockets. “Listen up, Kyungsoo’s mine. So… I need you to step out of his life.”

Chanyeol glared at the guy as he responded, “He’s not a thing you can own.”

Baekhyun raised his brows, a playful smirk apparent on his lips. “Well… that sounds right. But you’re not against my other request, I’m assuming.”

“Do whatever you want. I’m busy.” Chanyeol grumbled as he walked past Baekhyun.

A snicker escaped the West’s leader. “No take-backs. Make sure I won’t see you anywhere near him, or there’ll be consequences.”

Chanyeol shook his head as he headed towards the old’s guy’s apartment to check on him, leaving the West’s group behind.

“Do you want us to tail him?” Jongdae, Baekhyun’s advisor and right-hand man, asked as he glared at Chanyeol’s back.

Baekhyun smirked as he glanced at the guy who just went past them. “No need. I got him right where I want him.” His tongue gliding across his pearly whites as the mischief played along his eyes.

Each group would often go around their territory, inspecting their place to check if there’s any wrongdoers trying to cause trouble. Though there are rare times when the groups meet in the middle, it doesn’t mean it’s impossible.

“My Kyungja!” Baekhyun called out, pulling the VOICE’s leader into his arms as he leaned in to kiss him.

But Kyungsoo was fast to strike the West’s leader with his elbow, directly hitting the other’s rib. “What are you doing while I’m on patrol duty…?”

Baekhyun grunted as Kyungsoo’s elbow connected to his rib, but it didn’t stop him from hugging Kyungsoo. “It’s destiny! We’ve been pulled together by fate! It just means you have to marry me now.” Baekhyun smiled, that mischievous one that he often showed to Kyungsoo.

Meanwhile, Minseok was standing a few steps away while shaking his head. Unsure how Baekhyun could be this flashy with his skinship. It was under broad daylight and the streets were bustling with people. As he contemplated on how to help his leader, his gaze fell to a raging leader that was glaring their way.

“Uh…” Minseok cleared his throat as his eyes turned into saucers. “Boss…?”

Kyungsoo looked at his advisor, who immediately lifted his chin as if pointing at something… or someone. When Kyungsoo turned his gaze to where Minseok was trying to point, he flinched when he saw Chanyeol glaring at them.

“So, when should we schedule our wedding day? Should we skip all of that and just seal it all with a kiss right now? We could also go straight to the honeymoon!” Baekhyun uttered, planning to lean forward to give Kyungsoo an actual kiss when he felt a hand pull his shoulder.

Baekhyun felt that same hand pushing him away from Kyungsoo. The North’s leader was pulled away from his grasp and hidden behind a tall body that covered him. The West’s leader didn’t appreciate the sudden aggression, his eyes immediately turned dark as he looked up. The glare he shot at the taller was enough to know that he was going to kill him.

“Don’t touch Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol threatened, his deep voice gruff and angered.

Kyungsoo was surprised to hear Chanyeol this angry. Though, he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks burn when he thought how Chanyeol was getting jealous over Baekhyun or at least he hoped that was what Chanyeol was feeling.

The taller, who had suddenly separated them when he saw them, didn’t know why he did it. Truth is, he just hated the idea of another man holding Kyungsoo. He hated Kyungsoo but he hated the men who lingered around the North’s leader even more. He was in turmoil. Though the answer was hidden in a chest he buried at the back of his mind, he still didn’t want to admit the reason behind such actions. No. He’d rather think that he hated Baekhyun for reasons unknown to him.

“And what’s it to you if I touch him? You don’t own him.” Baekhyun gritted, smugly looking back at the South’s leader.

Chanyeol scoffed, appalled by the West’s arrogance. “So what? You don’t own him too.”

The two glared at each other, anger welling to the bottom of their guts. Hatred. Loathing. Detest. If they could, they would punch each other, remove that smug look off their faces to fill it with blacks and blues.

“Yeol…” Kyungsoo called out, pulling the taller’s shirt by its hem. “I think we should all just go back to our office. People are staring and they might feel worried about this.”

Though Chanyeol didn’t want to step back and retreat, the commotion they were causing would only sully their group’s names. Kyungsoo was right, it was better to head back to their offices.

“Then, you go back first. Don’t be so careless around this freak. You don’t know what he’ll do to you.” Chanyeol warned, still glaring at Baekhyun.

The West’s leader scoffed at the warning Chanyeol issued to Kyungsoo. “Look who’s talking. You’re pretty caring for someone who says they hate _my Kyungja._ ”

Chanyeol was feeling this disgusting wretch rising up from the bottom of his stomach but before he could step forward to lunge at the West’s leader, Lu Han pulled him. His best friend calming him down and cutting the heavy tension between him and the West’s leader.

Baekhyun had a smug look on his face as he took a step back. “I warned you.”

“Are you crazy? Do you really have a death wish?” Lu Han’s voice smacked into Chanyeol’s ears.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue as he looked away. He hated how he’s always been getting nagged at lately. What’s worse, his heart was still hammering inside his chest, anger gripping it tightly as he recalled the way Baekhyun held _his_ Kyungsoo.

“I didn’t start it.” Chanyeol grumbled, gritting his teeth as the fury of his anger leaked out into his face. If looks could kill, the poor wall would already be broken.

“I don’t care who started it! But have you already forgotten what Yixing told you?! Baekhyun’s out to get you! He didn’t do anything right now, but what would you do if they suddenly attack our territory?” Lu Han asked. “The guy doesn’t care about the rules and you just gave him a reason to fight!”

Chanyeol looked at Lu Han, irritation obvious on his face. “So what? We could take them on. We’re stronger than they are.”

“We’re stronger, but they play dirty. That’s why Kyungsoo never agrees to his date requests.” Lu Han stated.

Chanyeol wrinkled his forehead, a hint of curiosity flashing along his eyes. “I’ve noticed this from last time too… But why do you know so much about what’s going on with Kyungsoo?”

“That’s beside the point, Chanyeol. Look, I’m saying this for your own good too. Get your act together. If you’re planning to go out with Kyungsoo, do it. Put a label on whatever it is that’s going on between you. Stop being such an asshole because there’s already one in his life. Kyungsoo doesn’t need two assholes ruining things for him.”

Lu Han grumbled again as he left Chanyeol’s office. It was obvious that Lu Han was angry but the words he stated held truth to it. Chanyeol could flip the world as many times as he wants, but he knew, even to himself, that he needs to straighten things out with Kyungsoo once and for all.

Or at least that’s what he wanted to do when he stepped out of their group’s office.

“Look who finally showed up.” Baekhyun scoffed as he held a metal pipe slung on top of his shoulder. The guy’s deadly glare was pointed at Chanyeol, with a smug grin on his lips.

“What the fuck did you do to my people?!” Chanyeol blasted when his gaze dropped to see that people from his group are sprawled on the ground. Most have bruises, blood flowing out from them. He clenched his jaw, glaring back at the West’s leader.

It was then that Lu Han’s words resounded back into his mind.

_The guy doesn’t care about the rules and you just gave him a reason to fight._

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, glancing at the people on the ground. They hoped that they were fine, if not… Baekhyun’s going to pay.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, scoffed. The people behind him carried the same arrogant grin that their leader had. There were a lot of them, and it was obvious what Baekhyun’s intentions were.

“I’ve been wanting to get rid of you, I’m glad you gave me a reason to do it.” Baekhyun scoffed as he stepped forward, rushing towards Chanyeol to swing his pipe. The taller immediately stepped back to avoid it.

The West’s leader smirked at him before shifting the pipe’s trajectory and shoving it forward like a knife, aiming to stab Chanyeol with it. Though the pipe’s end wasn’t sharp, it hit Chanyeol’s rib, causing the taller to stumble back as he held the place it made contact to. Chanyeol grunted at the force, it was an unexpected use of the material but he wasn’t about to give up.

Yet that attack wasn’t enough, the ASSHOLE KICKER’s leader’s aim was apparent. He was there to do more damage, to get rid of a rival that kept his Kyungsoo on a leash. A conclusion he has already formed in his mind after Chanyeol’s ridiculous display earlier.

Baekhyun pulled the pipe back but he aimed it back to Chanyeol’s torso, planning to stab him with the pipe on his lower abdomen. Chanyeol managed to catch the end of the pipe before he got hurt again, but the smaller anticipated it and took a leap forward to slam his fist holding the pipe toward Chanyeol’s face.

With the hardness of the pipe enforced with his punch, Chanyeol grunted in pain. He was pushed down to his knees, disoriented by the sudden head attack. Baekhyun used that chance to kick the taller’s shoulder. Chuckling as he saw the chance to attack the South’s leader again as he raised back his leg to do another kick.

Chanyeol managed to defend himself from the second kick. Despite the surprise attack, he blocked Baekhyun’s kick with his arm as he used his other hand to hold on the ground and sweep his leg underneath Baekhyun, successfully tripping the guy.

A growl of curses came out of Baekhyun and chaos ensued. When they saw what Chanyeol did to their leader, they all intended to attack the South’s leader with their metal pipes.

Chanyeol managed to defend himself at first, but the metal pipes that swung behind him disoriented him and he knew, with the way his clothes were soaked, that he was bleeding. Though he wasn’t sure where the blood came from, it wasn’t enough to render him useless, no, far from it. He was fighting them, successfully fending off some attacks and giving back punches along with kicks. His adrenaline working in a rush, his aim was Baekhyun and he’ll be sure to return the favour to that freak one way or the other.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and when he turned, he saw a grinning Lu Han. “Took you long enough.”

“Damn. You look like shit.” Lu Han chuckled.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol’s signature grumble at his best friend.

Baekhyun wasn’t out of commission of course. When he noticed that the rest of SKY was entering the battlefield, it was the perfect opportunity to confuse Chanyeol further. At first, he was going to attack Chanyeol in the middle of the confusion but when he saw the East arriving for back-up, he had to change plans.

To get rid of Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought of using the fight as a tactic to break him away and seclude him from his group. “Get rid of them. Make sure no one escapes. I’m heading over to _my Kyungja._ ” Baekhyun called out, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone, especially his prey.

His members looked at each other, giving each other signals with a nod. Each member of his group yelled out with agreement, understanding their leader’s tactic. They fought, bashed others, and only allowed Chanyeol to escape the fight.

“Chanyeol, don’t!” Lu Han called out, but Baekhyun’s members immediately swarmed him.

In Chanyeol’s head, he needed to get to Kyungsoo before that freak got to him. Why? He wasn’t sure. But he needed to get to Kyungsoo before the West’s leader could do anything to him.

He hates how that guy calls _his_ Kyungsoo with a pet name. He hates how the guy nonchalantly touches what was _his_. He hated him with every fiber of his being that he didn’t even notice the guy waiting in the corner with the pipe still in his hand.

A loud thud, a smack and Chanyeol fell on the ground. Liquid dripped down his cheek as the hit caused considerable damage on his head.

He heard a loud obnoxious laughter, the only source could be the leader of that nasty group that attacked theirs.

“Fucking hell…” Chanyeol grumbled, glaring at the guy.

“Serves you right. Who told you to run after me, huh? What’s it to you if I get Kyungsoo, huh?! What’s it to you?!” Baekhyun shouted.

Chanyeol couldn’t even form proper words to answer him.

Though he knew why, of course. But he still wanted to deny it, he still wanted to live out the hatred he had for Kyungsoo, he still wanted to drown in that pit of hatred because he knew, _he knew_ , that once he opens that chest of secrets… his emotions would get the best of him.

“I’m not answering you, you freak!” Chanyeol pushed himself off the ground, aiming a punch to Baekhyun’s face. When he saw the guy raised his pipe to block him, he pulled the punch at the last second before shifting the attack to his other fist. Chanyeol transferred the momentum, shifting his footing to use it to punch the opposite side of the West’s leader where he was wide open.

He heard Baekhyun grunt and grumbled a curse before another strike of the pipe, which he successfully evaded before it hit his shoulder. Chanyeol fought back, throwing another punch to the guy.

They were neck and neck. Despite having a pipe on his hand, Baekhyun still received blows due to Chanyeol’s odd style of fighting. Stopping at the last second to divert the attack on a place he had open. It was irritating, infuriating to be losing to the guy like this.

Though, Chanyeol should’ve listened to Lu Han more.

_We’re stronger but they play dirty._

Chanyeol grunted when he felt another strike at the back of his head. He fell on his knees, disoriented after the hard bash on his skull. He could feel his consciousness waving goodbye.

“You should’ve just stayed away from my Kyungja, idiot.” Baekhyun called out but before he could even hit Chanyeol again, he was shoved out of the way.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe a dream or a hallucination caused by the concussion on his head. But he felt that familiar embrace Kyungsoo would pull him into when they were younger. That confusing hug that Kyungsoo would give him after he saved him all those times before.

That warmth that he started to hate when he found out that Kyungsoo’s strength was kept hidden away because he didn’t want to hurt others.

“I… fucking hate… this.” Chanyeol let out, mostly as a last ditch effort to let out the words he wanted to say since it was obviously a dream or hallucination, either way it's impossible for Kyungsoo to be anywhere near him at that convenient time. Matter of fact, he was sure that it’s impossible for Kyungsoo to be there at that moment.

“I hate this so… so fucking much…” Chanyeol confessed. “Why… Why can’t I stop loving you…?”

He wasn’t sure if he heard his name yelled out before he fainted into the darkness.

\---

_“Yah! I told you kids to leave the guy alone!” Chanyeol blasted, running towards the bullies that’s been trying to beat up Kyungsoo again. “You fuckers better not step anywhere close to my Soo again!”_

_He felt Kyungsoo, pulling the hem of his shirt. Once he looked back at the smaller, he saw the guy wiping the sweat off his forehead. “It’s alright.”_

_“No, it’s not alright! They were trying to hurt you again!”_

_“Yeol…” Arms encircled the taller’s torso, pulling him closer to the smaller’s body as Kyungsoo leaned his face on Chanyeol’s back._

_Chanyeol couldn’t help but click his tongue. Hearing that usual nickname drawled out of Kyungsoo’s lips was his weakness. Kyungsoo was the only one who could call him like that without suffering any consequences for it. The guy knew that too, and he always used it to his advantage._

_Turning to face Kyungsoo, their hands slipped into a natural connection after Kyungsoo’s arms were unlatched from Chanyeol’s body. Kyungsoo’s hand fitting perfectly under Chanyeol’s large palm like it was naturally meant to be there._

_“You really need to learn to defend yourself, Soo.” Chanyeol stated, wiping the smaller’s cheek with his other hand. He squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand before raising it, kissing the back of the smaller’s hand._

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_Chanyeol’s lips were clasped into a thin line as he looked at Kyungsoo wearing a taekwondo uniform with a trophy on one hand._

_It was a coincidental meeting._

_Kyungsoo was heading home after a tournament and he wanted nothing more but to change but his teammates wanted to celebrate their win while donning their taekwondo uniforms._

_They met Chanyeol and his entourage behind him which was his newly formed group back then. Back then, SKY was the only group in the whole city, working alone with connection to the local police._

_When their eyes met, Chanyeol’s chest was filled with the burning hatred of betrayal. He defended Kyungsoo, protected him and then he finds out that the guy he’s been pampering was someone who could actually defend himself. His eyes travelled from Kyungsoo to the guy who’s arms was wrapped around him. There were a few of them together but not one of those people defended Kyungsoo when he was in need._

_Kyungsoo was just about to call him when he slipped past him, not even looking back despite Kyungsoo calling his name._

_His chest tightened, infuriated at the betrayal._

_The emotions that flourished, blooming into the flower of love was shoved in a chest. Taken off its roots and kept in the dark, desolate place at the back of his mind._

_He hated Kyungsoo ever since._

\---

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open after going in and out of consciousness. He was unsure what happened, but the sound of beeping machinery pulled him to awaken. He was about to move but he felt something heavy on his hand. Looking down, he saw a familiar figure right by his hospital bed.

“Soo…?” It’s been forever since he let the name slip out of his lips. It felt foreign yet awfully, and dangerously, familiar that it scared him.

The smaller stirred, pulling himself up to look at Chanyeol.

The taller was confused why he had a bruise on his cheek and a bandage on the side of his forehead. “Yeol?” But what confused him is the way the guy called him with so much emotions that even he could feel it.

He didn’t like it.

“C-Chanyeol! You’re awake!” Kyungsoo raised, hand reaching straight for Chanyeol’s cheek.

The taller was a bit disoriented by the warmth that met his cheek. Kyungsoo still hasn’t changed. The way he cared for him, worried, it was all etched in his eyes and Chanyeol had a hard time looking away. It felt like the dream he had was a reminder of what could have been but never was.

“Thank heavens, you woke up. I was so worried about you. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t…” The words spilt out of Kyungsoo’s lips without a pause and Chanyeol woke from his trance. He immediately pulled away from Kyungsoo’s hand.

“What are you doing here?” A defensive tone raised out of Chanyeol’s lips. He didn’t want him there. Not when he just remembered their past. He didn’t want the flowers leaking out of the chest and digging its roots back into his heart.

“I was worried about you.”

“Who told you to worry about me?”

“No one but—”

“You didn’t have to come.”

Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo’s expression fall. That was what’s normal. He was supposed to fall back, submit to the words that Chanyeol said and retreat. That was usually what happened between them, Kyungsoo would always retreat but he won’t let that happen today.

If it were like any other day, he’d cave in. Ask Chanyeol words that he hoped would hurt him or eat at his conscience to guilt-trip him. But that wasn’t going to happen today. Today, he’ll be as stubborn as a mule to stay with Chanyeol whether the guy wants it or not.

“I didn’t… but I wanted to. I wanted to make sure that you’re fine and I didn’t want to leave until you woke up.” Kyungsoo answered, eyes concentrated on Chanyeol.

SKY’s leader could only look at the leader of VOICE. His throat feeling restricted as he returned the gaze directed at him. After that dream, he didn’t want to see Kyungsoo, at least not yet. He didn’t trust himself enough. He would definitely cave and surrender to the emotions that have already rooted itself in his heart. He hated it.

“I’m awake now. So, you could leave.”

“No.”

Kyungsoo’s voice was stern, stubborn, unmoving. He wasn’t going to just leave Chanyeol behind because of a few words. He wasn’t going to leave Chanyeol in the hospital alone at all. He wasn’t willing to, and he will never be willing to.

“Why would you even stay?”

“I’m not leaving until I’m sure you’re fine. And by the looks of it…” Kyungsoo pointed on his head, signalling for Chanyeol to check the bandage wrapped on his head. “we’ll be staying here for a while.”

“What happened to me anyway?” As expected, it was a question that Chanyeol would raise after waking up. Kyungsoo knew he would ask this. It was a good diversion from the topic they were talking about, leave it to Chanyeol to do it like this.

“Yixing called me after Lu Han called him. He told me that Baekhyun attacked the South, so I rushed there. But on my way, I saw that Baekhyun was about to do you in so I…” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, unsure how to continue. “Well, c-cutting the story short. Baekhyun’s… here. In the hospital, in another room.” Kyungsoo looked away as he answered.

“Hospital? What happened to him?”

With the way Kyungsoo was avoiding his gaze, there could only be one possible reason to it. “You… hit him?”

“I just… I lost control when I saw you bleeding! He was about to do more than just to hurt you! I lost control and… and I stepped in to stop him.” Kyungsoo confessed. “He’s fine though… He’s… recuperating in another room.”

Chanyeol swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. It was already getting hard to breathe but it didn’t even seem to disappear. “Why?”

A moment of silence loomed over them. The way they stared into each other’s eyes, finding comfort in them. Though as much as Chanyeol denied it, Kyungsoo was where his heart found solace. Even if his emotions were covered with the blanket of negativity that turmoiled within his heart, Kyungsoo was the only sunshine that peeked through it. Embedding that seed of love deeper than he could ever realize.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but scoff at the answer. “Because you love me…” He pulled each word out of his mouth like it shouldn’t be in one sentence.

But Kyungsoo nodded, silently affirming the words with actions first before he parted his lips to talk. “Because I love you.” He repeated, wanting to make sure that Chanyeol understood the point.

“You’re stupid for falling in love with me.” The connection of their gaze was finally broken the moment Chanyeol turned his head. He didn’t want to accept it. He wasn’t going to. Whatever Kyungsoo answered him, he’ll reject it there and then. Kyungsoo just needed to give him a reason to.

“You can say whatever you want but it won’t change the fact that I fell in love with you. The guy who protected me when I couldn’t lift a finger to hurt anyone because I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to do the things I love. I fell in love with you because you didn’t look at me as a monster and saw who I really am. I couldn’t help but fall in love with the warm, caring soul that you have. It’s because you’re you that I love you.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, it was obviously a lie. It was obviously nothing but Kyungsoo’s fantasy… but why was his cheeks and ears turning hot? Why was his heart beating so damn fast? Why was his mind melting into the words that his rival said? He was supposed to reject it, push it away and fight it. He was supposed to say mean things, hurtful ones just for him to go away.

But his tongue was tied, his heart was rejoicing, and his mind was a messy goo that didn’t know what it should be doing. His plan failed.

“I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember… And I’ll continue to love you until you call me _your Soo_ again.” Kyungsoo smiled to himself, seeing the reddened ears from the man he loves.

Kyungsoo stood from his chair, leaning forward to the bed. “Yeol…” He called out in a whisper, successfully earning Chanyeol’s attention.

When the SKY’s leader turned his head, his lips were immediately welcomed by Kyungsoo’s. The soft, plump, heart-shaped lips that always plagued his mind touched his lips with such warmth that he just couldn’t blame his heart for rejoicing. Kyungsoo’s lips against his felt right, fitting, _perfect._

“I love you, Yeol.”

“ _Soo_ …”

The word slipped out of his lips like he was always meant to say it. But upon realization, Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock before he turned away from Kyungsoo and covered his head with the blanket. The latter simply smiled, feeling his insides turn warm at the familiar name that Chanyeol called him.

And even if he had to wait longer, Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol just needed a little more push.

Meanwhile, just outside the room door stood two people that were supposed to visit their leaders. Their eyes met, smiles leaving their lips as they shook their heads in satisfaction.

“Looks like Kyungsoo can handle him properly.” Lu Han smiling wider after looking through the door’s window. He looked at Minseok who was standing right beside him.

“I’ve always known he could do it.” Minseok giggled as he looked back at Lu Han.

“We have our hands full with those two. But until they finally get their shit together…”

“Let’s stay by their side.”

Minseok and Lu Han shook their hands as they smiled, knowing that the future will definitely be bright.

Much to Chanyeol’s irritation. Kyungsoo was true to his words. He did stay in the hospital until he was fully recuperated. Even upon his discharge, Kyungsoo still took care of him. It was irritating but he simply gave up since Kyungsoo was too stubborn to listen. He felt like a child, taken care of by a mother hen.

Days passed and soon…

“Kyungja~~~!” Baekhyun called out in earnest as he pouted towards Kyungsoo.

“That doesn’t work with me. You know I already have an appointment.” Kyungsoo reasoned to the West’s leader who successfully recuperated from the hospital despite the gruesome beating he received from Kyungsoo.

“You know how much I love you! You’re the only one who packs a punch without holding back! C’mon… let’s go have a date!” Baekhyun urged, smiling at the North’s leader who only shook his head.

“Sorry. I don’t date guys weaker than me.” Kyungsoo smirked at him as he stood from his chair to head out.

Minseok patted Baekhyun’s shoulder as the West’s leader faked a sob. “You just never know when to quit, huh?”

“Tsk, I just don’t like him wasting his time towards that stupid pole. What does he see in him anyway?”

“Like they say… Love is blind.” Minseok chuckled.

Just at the end of their shift, Chanyeol came out to find Kyungsoo standing right outside his office. The guy smiled at him the moment their eyes met.

“Yeol! Let’s walk home together!”

“Idiot, my place is far from yours. Walk home on your own!” Chanyeol reasoned, looking away as his ears turned red.

“I’ll cook dinner for you!” Kyungsoo chuckled as he walked beside Chanyeol who kept denying Kyungsoo but still walking the same destination as him.

“Since when have those two started going out?” Jongin asked Lu Han.

“Chanyeol is just too stubborn to admit it but I think whatever they have is working.” Lu Han answered with a chuckle.

Food wasn’t even what connected them as soon as they reached Kyungsoo’s home. More than the words, their bodies knew how to connect to each other. And with the way their bodies knew how to communicate without words was something that will always be the foundation of their relationship.

“I love you Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo chimed as he wailed out when Chanyeol thrust balls deep inside him.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol growled behind him as he bit Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He pounded inside VOICE’s leader, filling his hole with his length.

“Ahh!” Kyungsoo vocalized when the taller hit a specific spot that sent shivers down his spine.

It was what Chanyeol was looking for, and now that he found it, Kyungsoo had no escape as he continuously attacked that spot with his erection. Diving deep inside, drilling him into the oblivion of lust and pleasure.

The desire brewing out of them, swirling together into a turmoil of unerupted sex. Blurring the lines between body and animalistic desire.

Their bodies molding itself into each other, snapping their hips, skin slapping against skin with moans that filled the air. Their hearts beating, rejoicing as their bodies tainted each other with nothing but ecstasy.

Their breaths staggering as they reached their high, spurting out their white seeds in bursts and convulsing heat that let go from their skin.

“I love you…” Kyungsoo’s words were now etched into Chanyeol whether the guy liked it or not.

“Shut up, idiot.” Chanyeol clicked despite his lips seeking Kyungsoo’s into a fiery arousal.

Whether Chanyeol admitted it to himself or not, Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind waiting. Of course, it wasn’t really much of a wait when Chanyeol was already his. The mind blowing sex was one thing, but he’ll be sure to rejoice once Chanyeol finally becomes more like him. To be finally true to himself and utter the words that he’s longing to hear.

_I love you, Soo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've finished this and feel like you wanna talk to me about it, like spazz and stuff... My Twitter DM is open and I try my best to reply! Except when I'm already asleep. haha. [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a?s=20) or you can also go and leave the comments at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story but feel shy about it, you can always DM me in Twitter via [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a?s=20) or you can also go and leave the comments at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)


End file.
